


siren call of a different kind

by chosenforthedamned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosenforthedamned/pseuds/chosenforthedamned
Summary: Keith certainly didn't expect Lance's singing in the shower to lead to this...





	siren call of a different kind

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Cascada's "Bad Boy"

“ _Remember the feelings, remember the day_.“

A voice rang out into the hallway, reaching Keith who was on his way back to his room after three hours of fighting the Gladiator on the training deck. Curiosity piqued, he decided to step closer to the bathroom from which the singing came from. He knew that Shiro was in the control room with Allura and Coran, so it couldn’t be him. Hunk was in the kitchen, experimenting whether he could make the food goo a little tastier so it’d be edible at least. Not him either then. Pidge? They were probably tinkering around in their lion’s hangar. That left only Lance.

“ _My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_.”

Definitely Lance. No one else could sing that horribly, murdering a perfectly good song like that.

“ _These moments I knew I would be someone else, my love turned around and I fell_.”

Seriously, Cascada? Lance was belting out Cascada in the shower? Keith grinned. This was good. This was blackmail material worthy.

The voice got louder the nearer Keith got.

“ _Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don’t be my friend, you can be my bad boy but understand that I don’t need you in my life again_.”

Never mind the fact that Keith knew these lyrics as well, Lance’s awful singing was practically begging to be teased.

Tiptoeing towards the bathroom, Keith pressed his ear against the cool metal but soon stumbled into the room as the door slid open. Trying to regain his balance, Keith grabbed the nearest object to hold on to which was the sink. He accidentally knocked off a bottle which had been standing precariously near to the edge and it made a loud noise as it hit the ground.

The singing stopped, as did the running shower.

“Who’s there?” Keith heard Lance ask suspiciously.

Shit. He hadn’t planned on getting caught eavesdropping on Lance in the shower. He creeped backwards, maybe he’d be able to get out fast enough for Lance not to notice him.

Apparently, it wasn’t Keith’s lucky day because one second later Lance walked around the corner of the shower room, clad in only a towel. His eyes narrowed.

“You, of course it’s you. Now I can’t even take a shower without you bothering me. What were you doing anyways, spying on me?” He gasped theatrically, his hands flying up to cover his chest. “Are you a peeping tom? That’s low, even for you, mullet. Or were you trying to steal my towel so I’d have to do the walk of shame to my room to get new clothes?”

Lance was talking so fast, Keith had trouble keeping track of his thoughts.

“I wasn’t spying and I’m definitely not peeping on you, eww.” That sounded convincing, Keith mused.

“Eww? Well, excuse you, loads of people are trying to sneak a glance at the Lance. Can’t help this much perfection.” Lance smirked, gesturing at his body.

This led Keith to do the one thing, he’d avoided doing before. Actually looking at Lance. He’d always thought Lance was just tall and lanky but he hadn’t expected him to be in that good a shape. His biceps weren’t bulging but very noticeable nonetheless. Keith’s eyes wandered down. Down Lance’s naked chest and abs. Wait a second. Lance had abs?

Keith gulped. The flowy shirts Lance usually wore hid his body well, he never would have guessed that Lance wasn’t that far behind him when it came to physical fitness. No way to deny it, Keith looked back to the shirtless boy’s face. He was feeling kind hot all of a sudden. Probably just the leftover steam from the shower, nothing else.

Taking a step back to put some distance between them, Keith tried to think of a good excuse why he was standing in the very bathroom Lance had been showering in.

“I heard…someone screaming and I thought they needed help?” Quick thinking in socially awkward situations had never been Keith’s forte.

“Screaming. Screaming? Where the hell did you hear screaming?” Lance looked insulted.

“I thought it was screaming, that’s why I came in to check. Turns out it was you trying to sing. Kind of resembled squealing car tyres, you can’t blame me for thinking you’d been attacked or something.” Good comeback, Keith, insulting him was always a good idea.

Lance looked scandalised.

“I have the voice of an angel, thank you very much.” He crossed his arms.

“Didn’t think you’d like Cascada.” Keith grinned smugly. “Isn’t that too much 14-year-old girl for you? Thinking about it that way though, it seems rather fitting actually.”

“Hey, that’s the music of my childhood, don’t taint it!” Lance’s glare was fiery and it made Keith’s heartrate go up. “And besides, it was you who recognised the lyrics. Who’s the super fan now, huh?”

Damn. Keith hadn’t thought about that. Racking his brain to find a good explanation, he blushed. Lance noticed and took this as his cue to take it a notch further.

“So basically you were following my siren call, can’t say that I blame you. I know I’m irresistible.”

Smirking, he put one foot in front of the other, crowding Keith against the wall. Usually he wouldn’t be quite that daring but something about Keith’s expression made him act more confident that he was.  
By now, Keith should’ve put a stop to Lance’s antics but instead, he let his back hit the wall without hesitation. He wasn’t sure why but he was curious to see what Lance would do next.

“Siren call, sure. “Bad Boy” always your go-to serenade? Or were you trying to seduce me with your failed attempts at hitting the right notes.” Keith sassed and stuck his chin out defiantly.

“I could charm the pants off anyone if I wanted to, mullet. You wouldn’t know what hit you, your head would be spinning too fast.” Lance got even closer. Their bantering was always walking the fine line between being annoyed with the other and flirting. Maybe this time he could get Keith flustered instead of the other way around. He didn’t look too impressed yet though. Time to bring out the big guns.

“Hey, mullet, be honest. Wouldn’t you like it if I walked around without a shirt more often? I really shouldn’t deny this piece of art to anybody.”

Bingo. Keith blushed and Lance saw how his gaze went south.

“Knew you couldn’t resist.” Feeling confirmed in his coming on strongly, he put his hands next to Keith’s head and leaned in.

“You know, the only layer separating us right now is a tiny little towel.” Keith’s eyes widened almost comically and red splotches appeared on his neck, matching the blush on his face. Then his expression grew determined. Lance wanted to play? Game on, then.

“You know, you really shouldn’t start things and not follow through, Lance. It’s just bad manners.”

“Mmm, but I wouldn’t be a tease if I actually followed through now, would I?” Keith glanced at the other boy’s lips quickly and decided that he didn’t care anymore.

He smashed his lips against Lance’s and pushed his arms against the tan boy’s chest.

Not expecting Keith to be this aggressive, Lance stumbled backwards, perplexed. Keith followed him, eyes dark and hungry. There had always been something burning between the two of them, emotions running high. Their “rivalry” the perfect excuse to get up in the other’s face and taunt them. Trying to best each other whenever the occasion arose. This was no exception.

Lance’s ego forbid him from letting Keith win this one. He grabbed at his hair and pulled it back, exposing a pale neck. He dove in, lapping at the tender skin and sucking bruises into it.

Keith was a tad surprised by this turn of events but he certainly liked it. Tilting his head back even further and granting Lance more access, he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

He felt Lance smirk against his skin.

“You like this?” A flash of teeth scraping against his neck made Keith hiss in pleasure. He let Lance have the upper hand for a few seconds longer and then turned the tables. Gripping Lance’s waist, he turned them both around so it was Lance’s back against the wall. The taller one drew in a breath, not having expected this reversal of roles. Just when he had Keith where he wanted him, all pliant and willing.

Keith grinned maliciously.

“Why don’t I show you how it’s done, pilot.”

“Challenge accepted, tough guy. Bring it on.”

Both boys tore at each other, hands roaming under shirts, fingers curled in hair.

It was the beginning of a long night.


End file.
